The New Girl
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: When Isabella Swan moves to town, Edward Cullen's life is irrevocably changed. With a bond stronger than either of them can fathom, how will they manage to survive? AU; BxE; Vamps; Written for FAGE5 for cruiz107.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **The New Girl

**Written for: **Cruiz Fanfiction / cruiz107

**Written By: **Missy Melissa Cullen / CullensTwiMistress

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **When Isabella Swan moves to town, Edward Cullen's life is irrevocably changed. With a bond stronger than either of them can fathom, how will they manage to survive? AU; BxE; Vamps.

**Prompt used: **High school vamps

**AN:** Huge thanks to MC for waving her magic beta wand over this and to Mandi for pre-reading. You girls are awesome!

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. www . fanfiction community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

…

If anyone had ever told Edward Cullen how he was going to die, he probably never would have believed them.

After finishing his shift at the local greasy fast-food restaurant, Edward found himself alone in his house. His parents were out for the evening, and he was on his own.

Edward liked it that way. He was a simple guy. Some would have called him a loner; others would simply label him as a complete loser. Hell, everyone in school had nicknamed him Greaseward, due to the fact that he worked the drive-thru window at the local McD's. They didn't know him, and he certainly didn't make any efforts to get to know them.

He had his cousins, Jasper and Rose Hale, as well as their significant others, Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarthy, as friends, and that was enough for him.

Edward had moved from one small town on the outskirts of Chicago, all the way to the tiny town of Forks in the Pacific Northwest. He hated it. Moving right before senior year meant he needed to get re-acquainted with new teachers, and worst of all, new students. He'd learned at a young age that people could be assholes, and there was no way to convince him otherwise.

His father had insisted on the move, saying that he was needed at the small local hospital.

His family was well off, old money. His father was a doctor, one of those do-gooder types that did what he did because he loved to help people. Dr. Cullen had a soft spot for children and single mothers. He'd never turned down anyone from getting medical attention, no matter their credit report. He was practically a saint.

And if Dr. Cullen was practically a saint, then by definition, Mrs. Cullen was an angel. She took care of raising money for various organizations and not needing to fill her time with a full time job gave her the opportunity to be more giving toward her fellow human by volunteering at the local soup kitchen as well as the battered women's shelter.

Edward loved both his parents, and they had a big influence on him. He was a good guy. Shy. Quiet. One of those guys that kept to himself and read a lot. He also spent a lot of time playing video games and no matter how much money his family had, he made it a point to keep a job and pay for his own vehicle.

Most of his true friends consisted of the online variety as Edward couldn't keep up with the social scene. Being over six feet tall by the age of twelve had ostracized him from the rest of his peers and now at the age of eighteen, Edward hadn't fully regained the confidence it took to stand tall and be proud of who he was. The new school and new surroundings certainly didn't help matters.

And damn, he should have been proud. He was over six feet tall, his limbs long and lean, but still muscular. Under the glasses and greasy, acne prone skin laid a beautifully sculpted jaw with lips that pouted just enough to still look manly. His eyes blazed an amazing shade of moss green and were surrounded by long, dark lashes that curled up in just the right way. His hair - that stuck up in every which way - was a natural shade of dark auburn, just like his mother's.

Unfortunately for Edward, or maybe it was fortunate for him, nobody saw his true beauty. Nobody saw how giving and kind he truly was. Nobody looked past the gawky kid with oily skin and thick, dark rimmed glasses.

…

Isabella Swan had been an eighteen year old girl for...a while. One hundred and eleven years ago, during the Spanish influenza, she'd been turned into a...monster.

She'd struggled for years to accept her fate, until she discovered how to live freely among the humans. Her existence was still a quite lonely and morose one, but with the support and guidance of others like her - namely Charlie, an older vampire - she had learned that living forever had its advantages.

Over the years, she'd gone to school and picked up many degrees - basically becoming a Jack of all trades. She'd also learned that teenage boys were dirty minded, annoying, perpetually horny, disgusting, misguided, and mildly entertaining beings. And by knowing this - through her powers of mind reading - Isabella had been able to meander through life without any urges that came about from being a vampire.

She had no interest in finding a mate. She'd never met anyone that elicited any of those urges or reactions out of her, nor did she go out looking.

Vampires mated for life, this was a fact, yet she just couldn't understand the appeal of being tied down to one person during your entire existence. Charlie had lived for several hundred years without a mate, and Isabella thought she'd end up with the same fate.

Unlike the others of her kind, Isabella could hear the things that went on in the minds of the young people around her. Deprived things. Things she wouldn't do...ever.

When she was turned, hearing all the things that filtered through peoples thoughts on a daily basis nearly drove her mad. Through the years, she'd learned to filter those thoughts; to shield them from her subconscious.

This year, she'd decided to make Washington State her home. It was rainy and gloomy, but she liked the idea of being able to go outside more. She had a feeling that she'd like the area. Besides, there was so much forest and so many animals around, at least she and Charlie would never go hungry.

Enrolling herself in school had been easy. It always was, even if this time, she was a few weeks late in the game.

On her first day, students meandered around her aimlessly as she tried to re-adjust herself to high school life and the thoughtless idle minds of the hundreds of teenagers around her.

The morning had gone well; she'd had two classes - math and literature - both of which seemed boring and truly unappealing. She'd read Romeo and Juliet at least fifty times, and really, how many times can you do algebra before all the equations start looking like they're the same one?

It had been a few years since she'd been to high school, choosing to spend those years in the mountains of Alaska to get a break from the incessant voices and constant thoughts of her fellow earth dwellers.

_This should be interesting,_ Bella thought as she made her way to the cafeteria. She had perfected the art of looking like she was eating, when in fact all she was doing was moving the food around her plate.

As she sat with Jessica, one of the girls who had "so graciously" accepted her into her group of friends, she couldn't help looking around as she tried to decipher whose voice belonged to whom.

Jessica sat beside her, chattering incessantly about this thing or another, pointing out different students and making snarky comments. Angela, another girl sitting beside them at the table, started talking about the upcoming fall formal, garnering Jessica's attention.

_Thank God_, Bella thought as she looked around. Jessica was an okay person, but her head was an insipid place to be. Boys and clothes seemed to be of her highest priorities, both of which held no interest for Bella.

Smells in a high school cafeteria usually consisted of a mixture of stale bread, spices and an odd earthy undertone. Bella was used to human smells, but she couldn't imagine having to put any of it in her mouth.

When a tall blond girl walked by her followed by an equally tall blond male, neither of which looked like they even belonged in high school, Bella immediately turned to Jessica with a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, those are the Hale twins. They look like supermodels, but I've had them in my class since Kindergarten. Good genes in that family," she whispered.

Behind the two blonde models were a tall dark-haired scruffy looking guy and a small elfish looking girl. "And those are their lovers, Emmett and Alice." Jessica snorted before adding, "I wonder if those four get all freaky together."

Bella's scowl was of epic proportions as Jessica's mind conjured up heavily sex ladened innuendoes involving naked bodies writhing together. She shuddered visibly, unable to even fathom such things.

The door opened suddenly and a gust of wind blew in, along with such an enticing scent, making Bella sit up in her seat and crane her neck to get a look at what was coming in. She could feel venom pooling in her mouth as the most mouth-watering mixture of lavender, honey, lemons and spices she'd ever smelled, entered her nostrils, making them flare. Her eyes widened as a tall boy walked in, his head down and his thoughts silent.

Jessica snorted and giggled behind Bella, making Bella turn quickly with a raised eyebrow. "_That__..._is Edward Cullen. Unbelievably, he's the Hales' cousin. I should rethink that _genes _theory."

The smell intensified as the shy looking boy came closer to her table. Bella swallowed hard and licked her lips. She'd never in her life felt anything like this. "What is that smell?" she asked in a low voice to nobody in particular.

Jessica leaned into Bella's personal space and whispered. "That, _again_, would be Edward. He doesn't shower and always smells like fast food and onions. I wouldn't bother with him."

Jessica's snarky remark left Bella feeling awkward and protective of the boy she'd just witnessed tripping over his own feet.

_A clumsy one_, she thought as she watched him get in line and buy food. She couldn't hear his thoughts, no matter how hard she concentrated; his voice was silent in her head. She found it refreshing not knowing in all probability that he was thinking about naked people. She hated that she knew everyone's deepest, darkest secrets.

But this boy, he bewildered her. She didn't know what to make of him. His smell was unlike anything she'd ever smelled; his looks...Jesus, she'd never seen a human look so appealing; and his mind was silent, something that made her feel scared and thrilled at the same time. If she'd had a heart, it would have been beating quickly, and if she'd had a stomach, it would have been filled with butterflies.

"Jesus, Bella. Snap out of it, you're looking at Cullen like he's something to eat," Jessica said, snickering.

_Maybe there's hope for the poor kid after all,_ Angela thought as Jessica added more snark to her already annoying derogatory comments.

Bella snarled and grimaced, the thought of eating Cullen seeming all too good at the moment. "I wish," she whispered lowly, earning a snort from Jessica.

"I wouldn't, but to each their own. I bet he's a freak in the sheets though." Jessica shrugged and bit into a celery stick.

"Why would he be a freak in the sheets?" Bella's mind wandered to all those depraved thoughts she'd had the misfortune to witness for almost a century. Only now, all the males looked like Edward, making Bella feel very...different.

Jessica bit suggestively into her long piece of celery, garnering a groan from Mike that only Bella could hear. "Bella, it's always the quiet ones. Look at him, he's got 'I watch porn and spank myself silly every night' written across his forehead."

Bella's eyes flashed with something akin to desire and the thought of Edward Cullen touching himself almost made her orgasm on the spot.

She could feel her body tingle in ways that had never happened before. Her skin felt warm and a throbbing sensation in her centre had her clenching her thighs together to subdue it. Her nipples - which had been hard and unfeeling her entire life - felt as if they were on fire. A good fire, the kind that made you add kindle and pray it never extinguished.

Her eyes never left his body as he walked over to the table where his family was, and sat down with them. As he turned and let his eyes meet hers, she knew without a doubt that Edward Cullen had changed her life irrevocably.

...

Edward had patiently abated the feeling that he was being watched. He'd felt eyes on him as soon as he'd walked into the cafeteria, but he'd done what he usually did and ignored it.

He knew what a social pariah he already was even if he'd only been there for a few months. The students didn't talk to him, but they sure looked and whispered.

He'd spent his morning classes hearing about a new chick. Some girl from Alaska with "a banging body" and "cock sucking lips." Neither of those descriptions could have prepared him for what he saw when he entered the cafeteria though.

She was easy to spot sitting with Jessica and Angela, two girls from his class that he'd thought to be actually almost sort of nice, well Angela was, while Jessica was more of an opportunist.

He'd tripped over his own feet as he felt her eyes on him. It excited him for some reason. Her stare felt almost protective, coating him with something he'd never felt before. He was weary, yet intrigued by her. Not only was she exceedingly beautiful, but he felt as if he was connected to her for some reason.

There was a pull there, something he couldn't explain. It wasn't just hormones, no, that couldn't be it. The posters and porn collection he kept on his laptop would put anyone to shame. Those girls excited him, made him hard as steel as he got himself off. His hormones were very aware of the opposite sex. So was his dick.

And for whatever reason, Isabella - Bella, as she apparently preferred - made his dick harder than any porn he'd ever watched, and she hadn't even spoken to him.

_I'm such a pervert,_ he thought to himself as he sat with his cousins and friends. He struggled to hide his very prominent erection as he shifted in his seat and took a look at the small girl across the cafeteria.

Her eyes bore into his with something akin to annoyance, making Edward fear her, yet he couldn't move. She discarded her tray in a fluid motion, gliding over to him with only a few steps.

"Edward Cullen." Her melodic voice floated through the air and drifted in and out of Edward's ears in a smooth cadence that made his spine tingle and his stomach do flip flops. He could listen to that voice forever.

Clearing his throat he croaked a shy, "Yes."

She held out her hand in a business-like manner, making him furrow his brow and look at her oddly. "Come with me."

Edward shook himself out of whatever haze had descended upon him and looked up at her, pursing his lips. "Er, why?"

Bella, distracted by Edward's mouth and the way it bowed and flexed as he spoke, cleared the pooling venom from her throat. "Because...because I...I need to talk to you." Her explanation was stuttered and nervous, adding a human quality to her somewhat odd demeanor.

Emmett, who was sitting across the table, snickered at Edward and Isabella's obvious awkward meeting. He liked Edward almost like a little brother and had always wished for him to be more outgoing. Seeing him now as he spoke with the pretty brunette who'd started school earlier in the day, he thought it sweet that someone was reaching out to his friend.

Just as Edward contemplated walking off with her, the school bell rang alerting the students to return to their classes.

Edward sighed in defeat and stood from his seat, towering over Bella. She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a lopsided grin as she took a step forward, breathing in his scent.

He smelled so...tantalizing...appetizing...appealing. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for such a thing. It scared her and excited her. She could feel it all the way down to her long-dead bones.

"I have biology," he said, smiling shyly down at her as her hand clutched his shirt in a tight fist.

"So do I," she replied, splaying her hand over his chest, where his heart beat in a quick succession.

He couldn't help his rapidly beating heart or his stuttered breathing, she was so close to him, touching him softly but marking her territory at the same time as the other students meandered and walked out of the cafeteria to their next classes, most of them witnessing the exchange between the new kids.

She was pressed up to him, so close, he was sure she could feel how hard he was in his confining pants. He'd never felt so conflicted and so horny at the same time. _What was with this girl_?

The new girl had taken him completely by surprise, but he liked it.

They wordlessly walked beside each other down the hall and into class, neither taking their eyes off of the other. It was creepy as hell if you were an onlooker, but they were in their own little hypnotized trance.

Bella could see flecks of darker green and lighter greys in Edward's eyes as she examined his face.

To Edward, she looked so delicate. Her pale, flawless skin and dark eyes added mystery to who she was as a person.

He was completely confounded. _How could this be?_ They'd never met before now, yet he couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist.

Bella knew about this...phenomenon. It happened once in a vampire's life, and usually with another of her kind. She'd never heard of a vampire mating with a human, but she didn't care. Her lifestyle wasn't one of a traditional vampire, so why should her sex life be of one.

_Ha_, she thought,_ a sex life?_

The word _sex _now permeated Bella's brain and wouldn't leave her alone. Yes, that's how things worked; she needed to have sex with him, but how?

Bella sat motionless beside Edward at his lab table. They were now partners, as Mr. Bertie had instructed her.

The other students whispered and cackled around them, their thoughts mirroring their words. What could Bella see in him? How could she see past his exterior? Surely Bella would run screaming for the hills at being with the obviously sexually repressed, awkward Edward.

With a resigned sigh, she turned to him and took his hand in hers, needing that connection somehow. Edward squeezed her hand lightly and smiled, then turned his attention back to the teacher in front of the class.

He couldn't explain it and his mind was too discombobulated to even try.

_This_, he thought, _is going to be very difficult._

The bell signalling the end of their time in Biology rang, leaving the two with a very hard decision. Bella had to attend gym class, while Edward had a free period.

"Come with me," she ordered when he told her he was going home.

"You're skipping Phys-Ed?" he asked, completely bewildered that someone would skip class, and on her first day no less.

She smiled coyly and put her hand on his cheek, enjoying the warmth of his skin under her touch and the feel of his blood pumping under his skin. "I want to be with you, Edward, and physical education in this school is laughable. I don't think I'll learn anything by having balls thrown at my face."

Edward chuckled huskily. Having her so close to his body was affecting him greatly. A simple touch rendered him helpless. He would have done anything she wanted. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "how about we go to my house?"

Edward swallowed dryly. "But, what about your parents?"

Bella looked away momentarily, not wanting to lie to him, yet having to do just that hurt her a little. "My father's not home. Charlie is...fishing." It wasn't a complete lie, Charlie was away deer hunting.

Edward nodded, placated by her simple explanation, and really, what red-blooded American male wouldn't want to spend some alone time with a girl like Bella. She was beautiful _and _smart; something he'd witnessed in biology class as she'd flawlessly answered almost every one of Mr. Bertie's questions.

The unlikely pair made their way across the quad and into Bella's truck, discussing the pros and cons of having to read Shakespeare. Bella felt it ironic they read a story about teenagers in love committing suicide while they were still in high school, while Edward thought the English language itself was hard enough for anyone in his class to grasp without throwing in the added confusion that was Shakespearian dialect.

The discussion had them laughing, talking and relaxing until they made it to Bella's cottage on the outskirts of town.

"This is a nice place, Bella," Edward complimented as they entered the house.

He'd been able to relax around her and be a little bit more like himself. The real him. The one his family and online friends knew and loved.

She looked around quickly and took a few steps toward him, pressing her chest to his and her face to the crook of his neck. "I like that you're here," she whispered into his skin and breathed him in. She had to swallow several times and will the venom away from her mouth. Being alone with him and so close to him was going to be...challenging.

Edward nervously pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "I like it too."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body impossibly closer. Centuries of being around humans had desensitized Bella to the smell of human blood, but Edward's blood was much more tempting. She would have crawled inside him if she could, his scent was that enticing.

Feeling her so close to him and having her wrap herself around him, gave Edward the confidence he needed to hug her in return.

He rubbed a hand up and down her back, noticing how odd it was that she didn't breathe. He started picking up on weird cues, like the fact that her skin was flawless, not a pore, not a zit, not even an eyelash out of place. She felt cold in his arms, like a TV dinner wrapped in a dish towel. Through her clothes he could feel the cold radiating off her skin.

As all these thoughts entered Edward's mind, Bella had made up her own mind that she would try to kiss him. Yes, she was going to do this. She had no clue what was going on in his head, for which she was infinitesimally grateful, but damn if his hard-on didn't tell her he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

"Edward?" She brought her hand to the back of his neck, scratching lightly at the hair on his nape.

Her voice sounded like a melody to his dull human ears, but as he looked down at her face, her eyes were soft and lips pink, he wanted to kiss her so badly, he could hardly retain himself. "Yeah, Bella?"

"Can I try something? Don't move...just...stay completely still." She got up on her toes and pulled on his neck to get him to bend down just a bit. "Please don't move." Her cool breath washed over his face, and her lips were so close to his, he could almost feel them.

He said nothing as her lips softly moulded to his. It was a simple chaste kiss, yet it wasn't enough for either of them. Bella withdrew herself minutely from Edward's grasp, but as she looked at his face - serene and beautiful - she couldn't help her animalistic nature. With courage she didn't know she possessed, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his a little firmer this time.

Edward groaned as he kissed her back, making Bella whimper. She rubbed herself against him, feeling every inch of him as she did. _This_, whatever _it _was, was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She'd heard of imprinting, but damn, the pull she had toward Edward was greater than all of the explanations she'd ever heard.

Edward pulled Bella's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it lightly before repeating the movement with the top one. Bella hummed and scratched lightly at Edward's skin to try to get him closer to her._ It feels so good..._

Edward picked her up and as he did so, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and wasted no time sneaking in kisses along his jaw and neck. His skin was warm under her lips, and very tantalizing, but she was determined not to hurt him. This was a test of wills, and she was going to come out a winner. She wouldn't hurt him.

Lost in pleasure, Bella kissed Edward with everything she had, tempting his tongue with hers and groaning as their bodies rubbed against each other, giving each of them friction where they both wanted.

"I know what you are," Edward whispered into her neck then proceeded to drop kisses along the column of her throat.

Bella stopped moving momentarily and groaned. "What am I?"

Edward kissed her neck, his warm breath cooling against her cold skin. "You're pale, flawless and your skin is ice cold. You smell...intoxicating, and I can't stop thinking about you."

She closed her eyes needing a moment to collect her thoughts. "Say it, Edward. Out loud."

He pulled back, their eyes meeting. "A vampire."

Bella giggled, she couldn't help it. The relief she felt was unbelievable. "And this doesn't scare you?"

He shook his head from side to side and smirked. No, this certainly didn't scare him. Of all the things that could happen, mating with a vampire was certainly not the worse.

Their lips connected again in a searing kiss that left Edward panting for breath and Bella rubbing herself against him wantonly.

"We should go upstairs," Edward panted against Bella's neck as he kissed and nipped at her skin. She was so soft, but cold, and smelled so good, like a strawberry flavored Popsicle. He didn't know where that request was coming from but judging from how Bella was currently rubbing herself against him, he was going to take this as far as it would go.

She stood and led him upstairs by taking his hand in hers.

There was no denying it; she knew what needed to be done.

"Edward." She pushed him so he'd land with a thump against the mattress and crawled over him, straddling his waist. "I've never felt like this before," she continued. "Please tell me it's not just me." Her voice was hopeful as she spoke. She was truly bewildered by her actions and couldn't comprehend how she'd even gotten the balls to kiss him, let alone lead him to her bedroom.

Edward licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to his chest. "I've never felt like this about anyone," he whispered into her hair. "I feel so...protective of you." He also couldn't understand the emotions flowing through his body, but he couldn't deny it.

Bella pulled her face away from his chest and looked down at his beautiful face. "This changes things."

"I know." He kissed her softly and pulled away. Looking into her eyes he continued, "I feel so...different around you."

"And you don't care that I'm...a monster?" She looked away, whispering the last words.

He kissed her soundly, answering her question and groaning as their tongues touched and danced languidly, her cool against his warm.

Their kiss grew into a passionate mess as their clothes were quickly discarded, carnal instinct taking over both of them. All Edward could think was how incredible it would feel to get his dick inside her. Would she be cold, slick, wet...those thoughts made him incredibly harder as she writhed over him, begging for him to be inside her.

Bella took Edward's cock in her hand and stroked him languidly, drawing moans and curses from Edward's parted lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her lying next to him in all her naked glory, and not even once had she been shy about it. It made him feel...powerful to be with someone so...willing.

Or maybe it was that strange pull they had toward each other.

Bella kissed him, pulling him on top of her as she spread her legs wide and cradled him between her thighs. She could feel him rub against the side her thigh and quickly guided him where she needed him most.

As he slowly entered her, inch by inch, she understood how some of her kind were easily led astray by the fairer sex. This was the most pleasurable experience of her life, and as Edward moved over her, plunging deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust, she knew what she had to do.

She had to make him one of them.

A monster, just like her.

She wouldn't let something like mortality and old age keep them apart.

She let her pleasure build and build until it burst out of her, making her body shudder and writhe as Edward cursed and found his own release.

Bella felt him still against her as he came, and just then, she bit him, draining him minutely and injecting her own venom into his skin.

Edward had just experienced the best, most intense orgasm of his life, yet he couldn't fathom the intense pain forming on his neck and shoulder.

"Bella, what did you do?" he asked with wide eyes as he rolled off of her and brought his hands to the crescent mark on his neck.

Bella sat up and took him into her arms, holding him tightly against her chest while his body burned from the inside out, dying and rearranging itself for immortality.

…

As Edward returned to school only a week later, he could hear all the gasps and whispers around him as clear as day. His new ears allowed him some clarity. Although, he hadn't inherited the same gifts as Bella, Edward could clearly make out what people were saying about him.

About how he'd changed and how hot he was now. Sure, he no longer needed glasses, and his skin was now blemish-free and the same smooth texture as Bella's, but he was still the same boy on the inside. He still remembered what they'd said about him.

Bella wrapped her arms around her mate and pulled him closer to her. She had been there the entire time, smoothing his hair and kissing his skin as he shuddered from the intense pain.

Slowly, as his body became the immortal shell she was used to, he relaxed under her touch. When he woke up, his eyes boring into hers, she kissed him slowly, letting him feel her. She knew that their connection would settle him greatly and help him get through the first few days as an immortal.

His parents had been worried about his absence, but when Isabella had called saying he was fine and would be home soon, they waited anxiously for his return. And when he showed up at the house, looking better than ever and with a beautiful girl under his arm, they said they were thrilled he was home safe and sound, and was happy in love. They accepted him as he was now, as he had always been perfect in their eyes, and didn't question the change they could clearly see in him.

It had been a long week but today was Monday, a new start for them as a couple.

Bella no longer felt as though she was alone in the world anymore, she knew things were going to be different from now on, and it made her dead heart swell.

Edward walked with his head held high and a smirk plastered on his lips. He couldn't help it; these assholes had taunted him for long enough and he was going to flaunt whatever it was he now had that made him worthy of their attentions.

And it was all due to the new girl who'd, only a week ago, accepted him for who he truly was, and changed his life - and death - forever.

THE END


End file.
